


Hush now, little one

by ArianaBlack



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Comfort, Depression, Dimension Travel, F/M, Mental Breakdown, TARDIS Rooms, Tenth Doctor Era, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: You are the Doctors companion and you struggle with BPD (borderline personality disorder). One time you have a breakdown and the Doctor tries to comfort you.





	Hush now, little one

You decided with the Doctor that for the next time you will go to someplace calm, where the chance to stumble in something life threatening is almost zero. The two of you traveled to the planet of Paradost, otherwise known as The Planetary Museum, the home of a million species. You got your black leather jacket, the Doctor got his brown trench coat and you were out of the TARDIS trying to figure out where you landed.  
’Aren’t we supposed to get tickets or something? I thought we are normal visitors this time’ you asked him with hands on your hips when you saw that he is going straight to one exhibition part.  
’Maybe we should, yeah’ he answered looking thoughtful. ’But if you think about it, we are already in the museum, right? That means we would have to go back to the entrance and buy a ticket, but if we are in we are supposed to have one already. So it would raise suspiciousness and we could get in serious trouble.’  
’Okay, than no tickets for us’ you sigh and went along with him to see the beauty of the universe.  
The Doctor was so excited to be here with you, he was like a child on a Christmas morning. He often corrected the facts that where incorrect or just partially right. He would bounce from one window to another, his coat floating beside him. His spiky hair matched perfectly his excitement, and you couldn’t do anything just smile at him. You haven’t seen him this happy for a long time. Watching him made you feel a little sad, you didn’t know why though. As always, you ignored it and started to ask questions from the Doctor, because you knew he likes to be Mr. Smarty Pants.  
‘How big is this museum, Doctor?’ you asked him after you noticed that time has passed way too soon.  
‘Oh my dear Y/n. This whole planet is the museum’ he spread his arms and turned 360° with a wide grin on his face.  
‘Then we better speed up, cause I think it’s almost closing time’ you took him by his arms and went to the other room.  
‘We don’t need to hurry Y/n.’ he tried to slow you down, but after some thinking he said ‘You are right, we should get back to the TARDIS now.’  
‘Thank you Doc. It’s a shame we couldn’t see everything, but maybe next time’ you smiled at him. You walked around the room arm in arm and then headed back to the blue box.  
‘Are you hungry? I was about to go to the kitchen to fix something edible. You can join me if you want’ said the Doctor while opening the TARDIS door.  
‘What is this Doctor? Are you inviting me to a romantic dinner?’ you teased him laughing at his face expression.  
‘You are my companion. I have to take care of you, I don’t want something to happen to you.’ He said with a serious tone in his voice. ‘I don’t want you to faint from hunger or something like that.’ He smiled at you kindly while scratching his neck.  
‘I see. Well you don’t need to worry about me, cause I can take care of myself. Thank you very much!’ You knew that he just wants what’s best for you, but still you were offended by his words. You felt like you were a burden to him so you just went to your room without saying anything else.  
‘Did I say something wrong, old girl?’ he asked caressing the main console of the TARDIS. ‘Sometimes humans are complicated’ he sighs and went to the kitchen.

The morning after

You felt dizzy and tired despite having slept enough. You didn’t want to get out of bed, you had no energy for doing anything. You couldn’t know what time of the day it is, because your room didn’t have windows, and you forgot your phone in you jacket. You figured it was still early and you went back to sleep.  
But the truth was that it was almost noon and the Doctor started to worry. You were always in the control room by the time he had woken up with your coffee steaming in your hands. Once you brought coffee to him too, but it ended up on the console. You laughed at the sour expression of the Doctor.  
You heard steps coming from the corridor approaching you room door. You weren’t in the mood for visitors, so you hoped if you’d pretend to be asleep you’d avoid him. While this may have worked with other people before, you’d be fooling yourself if you thought that it’s gonna work with him. Without any knocking the door opened and a slightly worried but smiling face appeared.  
‘Good morning, Miss Sunshine!’ he yelled with a grin. ‘What are you doing still in your pajamas? I thought we have things to do, like exploring other parts of the museum and stuff. Allons-y Y/n!’  
‘I am not going anywhere today. Just leave me here. I will be fine by myself under my cozy blanket’ you said covering you head with the blanket.  
‘Don’t talk nonsense. Yesterday you were so hyped about it. I even disguised the TARDIS yesterday so we could stay here. Come on now!’  
‘I’m tired Doctor, I want to sleep.’  
You could feel the emptiness aching in your soul. You didn’t want to lie to the Doctor, but you couldn’t say what was really going on. You feared that if he found out the truth then he would ditch you where he found you. You figured he didn’t want a broken companion. He left you to rest, but he assured you that he would come back later.  
‘Hey, old girl. It’s just you and me now. Our guest is a little moody today, let’s find out why.’ He could sense that something wasn’t right with you, so he thought he would scan you with the TARDIS. The scanner didn’t show anything physically weird. ‘Hmm... This shows that everything is right with her. She isn’t injured or sleep deprived.’ He talked to himself loud, his mind racing from one idea to another.  
Your mind was a messy place right now. You could feel the voices coming to get you and you were powerless. All you could do was to lie in your bed and try to not think at all. You just wanted to sleep, so you didn’t have to deal with this, but you couldn’t and it frustrated you. You knew what was going to happen in the next phase. You tried so hard to hold back the tears; you didn’t want to go down that road, not again, not with the Doctor near.  
Back in the control room the Doctor was still at figuring out what’s wrong, when a little alarm started to ring from the display. It showed that you are in distress and about to have a meltdown. The Doctor rushed to your room, but by the time he arrived you were already crying uncontrollably under your blanket. It was so painful that the Doctor didn’t know what to do for a second. He just stood there in shock watching you as you squirm trying hard to breath, to contain the panic attack.  
‘Kill me, please’ he heard your weak voice and his hearts clenched. He went to you and took you into his arm, hugging you tightly.  
‘Hush now, little one.’ He caressed your back trying to calm you down. ‘It’s okay. I’m here now.’ He gave you a forehead kiss.  
‘Please don’t leave me Doctor. I swear I’m not going to do this again.’ You cried in his chest. You were terrified.  
‘Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped. Never mind now, it will all be okay. I will never leave you Y/n. Trust me, I’m the Doctor!’


End file.
